Working Title
by Anything1516
Summary: Felix Hawke has never had too many ambitions, but when oppertunity appears in the form of a Houndour puppy, does he jump on the pokemon training train?


"Sir, the Nightstorm division has some pretty compelling research and breeding programs on the Dark Pokémon Type. Some of the members want to come forward and show this to you, and see what you think. What should I tell them?" A grunt said, head bowed toward the floor.

"Tell them I will come to them in the near future," the man behind the desk said, paying more attention to the Persian lying beside him.

* * *

"Hey dad, how was your day?" Felix asked from his spot on the couch, not looking up from his phone as he texted. He really didn't care about an answer, seeing how it never really changed day to day.

"It was an okay day. You remember how I was telling you about those two Houndoom I was trying to breed for the past six months? Well we had success today. They had a litter of eight Houndour puppies, but we could only keep six at the lab." His father replied, seeming proud of himself.

"And what did you do with the other two puppies?" Felix replied, still not really paying attention to his father. Seeing as his father was a researcher and breeder for a well known company. Using his phone screen as a mirror, he checked his hair.

"Well, I brought one of them home for you. I thought that you might want one as a starter pokémon. I also thought that you that you might soon want to start a journey to anywhere. So…"

"Huhhh. I mean, I would love a Houndour." 'I guess. I really don't but I'll keep it.' "Can I see it?"

"Its outside in the car along with an empty pokeball for you. What region are you planning on starting your adventure in? I hear Sinnoh and Hoenn are really nice this time of year, maybe even Unova Region?" His father rushed through, growing slightly nervous.

* * *

Overhead, above the sound of the Pidgey flock, motors and rotators of a helicopter could be heard. If you didn't know the sound, it was almost undetectable. Below was a front company for Team Rocket. It was a good cover, a breeding and research company, this one in particular brought in good yearly revenue, similar to the one about Eevee and Eeveelutions.

Dark Pokemon had become popular around the Kanto Region, as they weren't native there. Trainers with Dark Pokemon were almost idolized; Dark Pokemon were idolized for their attitude and attack range and capabilities. Owning or training a Dark Pokemon was almost like having a fan club in Kanto. Everywhere else, Dark Pokemon were a part of daily life.

One of the grunts in the helicopter looked down at a small, ordinary house that almost seemed to fade into the background. The thing that made this one different was the happening in the front drive. A boy that couldn't have been more than 15 was standing outside a car that held a really small Houndour and looked as though he was getting ready to catch the pokemon.

The boy was dark-haired, and could be considered handsome. The grunt was having trouble soon after with motion sickness from the helicopter ride. The pilot was getting ready to lower the aircraft in front of the breeding/research facility.

* * *

The few moments that passed from Felix catching the Houndour puppy was followed by a phone call, forcing his father to go back to the facility. Supposedly, a meeting of high importance was taking place. Felix, being used to this, went back to his niche in the couch, called out the Houndour puppy and looked it over.

The puppy looked at its trainer, eyes big with fear and wonder. It went over to lay by Felix's side, deciding that Felix would be his caregiver and leader of their pack. It barked at Felix, demanding attention. It shook its little tail as he received attention, and went back to laying by Felix for a nap.

As the puppy laid by Felix, Felix thought about the possibilities that had come with the young pokemon that he knew almost nothing about, other than he was sure it was a male, the puppy gave off a lot of heat just lying there, and that it needed a name. "Ember... Marcus… Russel?" The boy called out, hoping the pokemon would give a response to one of the names. When its head popped up at Russel, Felix decided that Russel would be the puppy's name.

Felix went and curled up on the couch, pulling the puppy to his chest and kept an arm over it. 'Who needs a blanket when you have a fire breathing dog?' was the first idea in his head. Russel forced himself right up against the boy, putting his head on the arm not on him.

**AN: In no way, shape or form do I, Anything1516, own pokemon. The only things I own are the OC's and names. This was just something that was floating in my head, and helped me get over some word blockage in my mind. **


End file.
